


I bit the apple ‘cause I loved you (and why would you lie?)

by FindMeADrug (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hero Worship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Ya boi making sure he has a front seat in hell, this is pretty fucked m8s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FindMeADrug
Summary: Tommy didn’t think the election would result with a cock in his mouth, but you gotta go with the flow sometimes.
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 278





	I bit the apple ‘cause I loved you (and why would you lie?)

**Author's Note:**

> There was no Schlatt/Tommy, and I’m the bastard who decided that needed to be changed.
> 
> Honestly, hate is understandable, but like, idk how ya got here without character tags, and I advise you not to look up things that make you upset like this fic.
> 
> People who are here because they wanna be? Enjoy.
> 
> Title is from rät by Penelope Scott

Tommy honestly didn’t care about the outcome of the election. He thought it was obvious Pog2020 was going to win anyway.

Of course, there had been a tiny hitch in the road when Tommy invited Schlatt to endorse him and Wilbur, which caused Schlatt to make his own party.

Now, Tommy obviously wanted to win the election, but at the same time, Schlatt winning would have been cool too!

Tommy had always looked up to Schlatt, he had heard of his business deals and scams. Tommy was practically a fanboy. He invited Schlatt to endorse for a reason.

All in all, Tommy might have wanted Schlatt to win. Just a little bit. And maybe he casted multiple votes for Schlatt AND himself and Wilbur. It was easy to make fake votes after all.

And now, here Tommy was, on the side of the podium stage, waiting for Wilbur to hurry the fuck up and announce the winner already.

Suddenly, Wilbur exited the White House and walked up to the podium, with a grave look on his face.

“In fourth place, Coconut2020”

A grumble of annoyance from Fundy, with Niki comforting him.

“In third place, Swag2020”

Quackity whispered some profanities under his breath.

“In second place, Pog2020”

Wilbur seemed a bit upset, but more happy than anything for getting second.

“And in first place, Schlatt2020”

Schlatt grinned.

But

“Wait, these are not the final results” Wilbur says over the crowd that was already beginning to rejoice.

“You see, I found out something”

“My Vice President, TommyInnit, has been putting in multiple votes for Schlatt2020”

Tommy stopped breathing.

“Since learning this information, I have decided it’s only fair that Tommy becomes Schlatt’s Vice President, since he wants him to win that much” The bitterness in Wilbur’s voice wasn’t masked, and it hurt Tommy.

But at the same time, he could be Schlatt’s Vice President. Follow Schlatt around at all times, help him with important decisions, tend to his needs.

Maybe this wasn’t that bad.

As Wilbur walked down from the podium, Schlatt stepped up with a smug grin.

“Tommy, could you please come here?”

The second Schlatt finished his sentence Tommy speedwalked over to the podium, and stood next to Schlatt.

Schlatt put an arm around his waist, which made Tommy stop breathing for a second, and continued speaking.

Tommy didn’t pay attention to much of the speech, he was far too focused on Schlatt’s hand on his waist, and how close he was to Schlatt, and how Schlatt smelled, which to be honest was mainly a scent of whiskey, but Tommy didn’t mind.

Tommy did hear however, the last part of Schlatt’s speech.

“As my first order as the president, the _emperor_ of L’Manberg, I _revoke_ the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Niki Nihachu. Start running”

Wilbur and Niki both looked at each other in fear, and when Sapnap, Punz, and Purpled came at them with crossbows, they ran into the forest.  
  
Tommy looked up at Schlatt in anger.

”What the fuck was that for?” Tommy said under his breath, since they were still at the podium.

”Be quiet, we can talk about it later”

”But-“

”I said _later_ , Tommy” Schlatt tightened his grip on Tommy’s waist, making him gasp. He shut up, like Schlatt said to, until the speech ended and Schlatt led Tommy into the White House.

“Now Tommy, you said you wanted to tell me something?” Schlatt said as he closed the door.

“Yeah! Why the fuck did you exile Wil and Niki?” Tommy asked angrily, this time not holding back his volume, and stepping away from Schlatt.

“Tommy, they had to go, if I let them stay they would have tried to get the presidency from me!”

“They wouldn’t have!” 

Schlatt started walking further into the White House, as Tommy followed him.

“Tommy, you’re so naive. People aren’t as good as you think they are”

Schlatt reached the office, and closed the door once Tommy entered.

“What do you mean? I’m not naive”

Schlatt sighed, then sat down at his desk.

“We can have this talk another day Tommy, but for now, can you do something for me?”

There it was, Tommy heard Schlatt asking him to do something and suddenly nothing else mattered, he would do anything to please Schlatt.

“Yes Schlatt, what do you need me to do?”

“Can you get under the desk?”

Tommy froze for a moment. Why would Schlatt ask him to do that? Nevertheless, he did as he was told.

If it would make Schlatt happy with him, it was worth it.

“Tommy, you really look up to me don’t you?”

Tommy nodded his head, not believing he would be able to speak without stuttering. 

Something about Schlatt being above him like this was just... intoxicating.

“Tommy, would you do anything for me?”

Tommy paused for a moment.

Anything was very vague.

And Schlatt’s tone should have put Tommy on edge.

But Tommy really looked up to Schlatt. 

And he was already half hard from just Schlatt speaking to him while Tommy was on his knees.

So Tommy answered. 

“Yes sir”

Tommy calling Schlatt sir clearly stirred something in the horned man, he immediately began unzipping his pants

In a few moments, Schlatt’s cock was in front of Tommy’s face.

“Come on Tommy, you know what do”

Tommy looked at Schlatt, who gave him a smile, which compelled Tommy to grab Schlatt’s dick, and please him in any way he could.

After pumping Schlatt’s dick a few times, he began licking the tip of his cock.

Schlatt’s breath hitched, and he put a hand in Tommy’s hair.

“Keep going, good job”

At the sound of the praise, Tommy began to start sucking at the head of Schlatt’s dick, slowly taking more in.

“Fuck- that’s it. You’re such a good slut for me Tommy”

Tommy was now had Schlatt’s dick halfway in his mouth, and was eagerly bobbing his head.

He pulled back for a moment to say something, his voice raspy.

“Sir, can you please fuck my throat?”

Schlatt looked at Tommy in shock for a moment, but then immediately complied.

He pulled Tommy’s hair, leading his mouth back to his hard-on. He began thrusting into Tommy’s mouth, which the boy made no struggle against. 

“God Tommy, you’re such a good little slut. Here you are, on you’re knees just for me, letting me use your mouth like a toy. Such a good fucking cockslut. My own personal whore”

Tommy moaned around Schlatt’s dick at the praise, causing Schlatt to cum, holding Tommy down on his cock so he could swallow all of it.

After a moment, he let go of Tommy’s hair, and let him pull off.

Schlatt let Tommy calm down for a moment, then pulled on his hair to get Tommy to look at him again.

“What is it sir?”

“Tommy, do you want to come?”

“Yes sir”

“Then you will be my cock warmer for the next hour. Then, if you do as I say, I’ll fuck you into this desk hard enough that you’ll be coming within minutes”

——————

Long story short, Tommy ended up being fucked over the desk and may or may not have gotten cum on important papers.

Schlatt said it was fine though, and as long as Schlatt was happy, he was happy.


End file.
